I Don't Love You
by blahblahblahO.o
Summary: Hermoine is over at the Weasley's for the summer before her 7th year at Hogwarts. Her and George get close, but some of the RedHead family don't approve. Will they make it? of course they will, maybe. . .


**Hello, everyone, this is my third story on this website and I'm silently celebrating, as you read from the characters, this will be a George and Hermoine fic. Don't liek don't read, so yeah. My first Harry Potter series story so I'm kinda new at this.**

**I will try my hardest**

**::DISCLAIMER--ALL CHARACTERS, SPELLS, ECT... BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING::**

**Going on with the story:**

* * *

Hermoine looked up lustfully at the red-headed Weasley twin that had been plagueing her mind for weeks now. She moaned his name as her bit her neck playfully.

She kept her eyes on him the entire time her moved down her naked body to her burning core, only stopping to tease her nipples and leave welting bite marks on his way to her burning core.

He kissed her folds gently; licking her hastily after a few moments of her tantilyzing begging for more. Hermoine could feel something building in the pit of her stomach as he tentively entered a finger into her, quickening his minstrations as she moaned heavenly.

After his third finger entered her, quickly setting pace with the other two pumping her vigorously; and his thumb rubbing her swollen nub steadily, the tightening in her stomach gave way as her first orgasm hit her full force.

"AHHHHHHH! _GEORGE!_" Hermoine yelled into the darkness aas she sat straight up, realizing everthing she just felt was a dream. 'Good thing Ginny isn't in here. Huh, I wonder where she is anyway.'

Hermoine's thoughts were interrupted by her and Ginny's bedroom door slamming open. Hermoine turned her head to the intruder. What, or rather, whom she saw, aroused her even more. There stood George; the twin who had just recently been pleasuring Hermoine for all he was worth;well, half his glory at least.

Even with that little setback, Hermoine was still dripping, much like the water droplets cascading from George's freshly shampooed red hair onto his tanned chisled chest, trailing down to his _very _ripped abs, then dissolving into the towl that hung loosely around his v-lined hips.

"Whas Wong Hurminny?" George asked with a blue toothbrush hanging half-way out of his mouth, which were surounded by his full kissable lips.

He had heard a scream and instinctively rushed out of the bathroom to the epicenter of the scream. Goerge felt like he was being scrutinized, what with Hermoine staring at him like a hungry lion.

"Hermoine," He started, pulling the toobrush out of his mouth.

"Are you...okay?" He finished slowly. He walked up to her bed, but before he could get there he trpped over her long discarded blankets that she had mindlessly thrown off her bed in her throws of passion.

Hermoine snapped out of her riverie by a loud thump and 'ompf''. She bent over the side of her bed to help George up.

George looked up only to be met with Hermoine's very large breasts, that were inviting him to help them the rest of the way out of her tiny sleeping tank. Before his intentions were discovered, George looked up towards her face, boticing the beads of sweat lacing over her perfect eyebrows.

Hermoine helped the red-headed god up onto her bed, where he stared at her for what seemed like and eternity. George had seen Hermoine tons of times, over every summer since school started, during the school year, actually, he had known her for 6 years, this upcoming school-year being his last at Hogwarts.

But now, he saw her in a bright light, erm... rather, lack there of.She had a flawless face. On any other girl George could say she used magic, but this was Hermoine, as long as he'd known her, she nevar had had a blemish on her face. She had high, pronounced cheek bones, that said 'Hey look at me, I'm sophisticated and elegant.'

A straight perfect nose, was next, directly in the middle of her face. Giving her face a long illusion, but it wasn't a horse's face long. Her eyes and lips were what really got George.

Her eyes, he could get lost in them. He took his time examining every blue streak in her hazel eyes. It was weird, he'd never seen eyes like hers before. The only blue in there came from her pupil, coming out in dark streaks like lighting bolts. It sent an electric shiverdown George's spine.

Her lips were oh so inviting. They were just begging him to...

"_George_" Hermoine moaned. George kissed her with a needy passion. Hermoine went to lean into his form. George pulled her in, hands resting on her hips, messaging them gently.

Hermoine moaned again. In turn George bit her bottom lip and she granted entrance immediatly. He loved it. He took full advantage, searching every possible cavern hidden in her mouth.

Hermoine didn't want to have him do all the work; soon there was a war going on between their tongues.

George moved his hands up under the hem of Hemoine's shirt. She gasped as his calloused hnad, from years of quidditch, rubbed the underside of her breast.

"Hermoine, mum wanted me to wa-" Ron stopped midword when he realized what was going on. He flipped the light switch and George and Hermoine pulled away from eachother as if burned. Hermoine blushing profoundly and George with a flustered, yet snug smirk on his face.

"Guess George already woke you." Ron stomped off, scarlett faced. They heard him storm downstairs and out the kitchen door into the warm summer air. Hermoine stole a glance towards George, meeting his wonderful blue eyes.

"Well, um, I better. . . go. See you." And witth a shadow of a smile, he left a flustered Hermoine in her now lit room. Hermoine got up and started rummaging for clothes in her dresser, as she pulled out a pair of capris, Ginny walked in.

"Hey Hermoine, mum says breakfast is almost ready."Hermoine nodded her head silently in aknowledgement. Ginny continued,

"Do you know whats wrong with Ron? He just came downstiars and stomped off towards the pond, he didn't even come in when mum yelled for breakfast, and you know how he is with food."Ginny looked at Hermoine questionly.

"Hermoine, are you okay? You look a little flushed, did you sleep alright?" 'Better than ever' Hermoine thought. She looked at the youngest Weasley, one of her best friends. She wondered if anything that George did this morning meant anything to him. She sure ashell hoped so.Hermoine reassured Ginny she was fine and they headed downstairs.

Ginny and Hermoine were the last ones to the breakfast table. Looking around, Hermoine noticed George looking at her, Ron staring at both her and George, and Fred looking at all three of them, he obviously knew something was going on, but HErmoine doubted george had told him anything. The rest, thankfully were all oblivious.

After breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ginny and Harry flooed to Diagon Alley for groceries. Leaving everyone else at home till supper time.

* * *

**okay dokey everyone, ive had this chapter done for a while but havent gotten around to posting it yet, oh well, here it is peeps. enjoi and review!**

**shelbs**


End file.
